Til Death Do We Graduate
by Chakram2015
Summary: Ryan and Troy started going out the last day of summer and felt that nothing could go wrong. Will that stop a trouble teen from killing everybody and detroying himself along the way? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. I would say I own this plot, but it happens in real life so I guess it's safe to say I don't own it. This is a scenario that can and had happened before in real life and if a child bringing a gun to school is a touchy subject for you, then please, read at your own risk.**

**A/N: Okay, I know some of you who read in the Suite Life of Zack and Cody have read my story "If You Fall". I have writer's block right now with that story so I won't be updating that for a while. So I was watching Season 3 of One Tree Hill and watched the episode where a guy brings a gun to school. I decided it might make a good story and decided to step out of the Suite Life and try out in another section. And I watch this movie every chance I get, so I figured why not? So I dunno if this will be a oneshot or what, so for now I might actually make it a twoshot and have two chapter. I don't know yet. I also might make it a Troy/Ryan…try out a homosexual pairing cuz I like it. Also, this story is rated M so that I don't have to worry about if the material is within the rating's limits. So do not send me flames about a younger sibling or anything who read this and it disturbed their minds. There is a reason this story is rated M and what you read is your business. So be warned. So without further ado, here is the first chapter of "Till Death Do We Graduate"**

**Chapter 1**

**6:30 AM**

The alarm clock blared next to Troy Bolton's bed. Troy let out a soft groan as he moved his arm up and hit the alarm clock, finally ending the annoying beeping the clock was emitting. The teen gently rubbed his eyes as he decided to greet the day and lifted his head from his pillow. (A/N-He was sleeping on his stomach.) He then moved so he could sit up in his bed and looked around, seeing it was the last day of summer.

"_Why I set my alarm clock on the last day of summer is beyond me right now...I wonder what Ryan is doing? Wait…what the heck? Since when do I think about what a guy is doing? Okay, Troy. Get a grip."_ Troy thought to himself.

Troy then noticed something and moved the covers up and saw he had morning wood, but he had woken up without one. (A/N:My first attempt at slight humor…M rated humor)

"_Guess thinking of Ryan turns me on…oh God, I need some help…"_

Troy had recently been thinking about boys in a more…sexual manner than normal. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but it just felt right, especially when he was with Ryan. Troy picked up his pair of boxers from the floor and slipped them on before removing the covers and getting out of his bed. He then grabbed a towel and walked into his bathroom that was connected to his room. Growing up, Troy had asked for a little more privacy and his parents definitely delivered. He then turned on the water and got in the shower.

About 30 minutes later, Troy got out of the shower and walked into his room with the towel wrapped around his waist. He then practically screamed when he saw someone sitting on his bed. No one other than Ryan Evans.

"God, Ryan! You scared the hell out of me! Wait…how exactly are you in my room and why exactly are you in my room and could you please turn around while I get dressed because I'm kinda oh, I dunno…naked here?"

Ryan held back a snicker when he saw Troy and nodded. He turned and faced the door to Troy's bedroom as Troy got dressed.

"Okay, it's safe." Troy said.

Ryan turned around and looked at Troy. He was dressed in blue destroyed jeans, black shoes, and a blue t-shirt. Ryan was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts, a grey t-shirt, and a pair of black flip flops. In school, Ryan wore kind of…out there clothes. In the summer he wore more…normal clothes.

"Okay, so I got in here by your mom inviting me in. As to why…it's because I was out walking and decided to stop by because I was bored and Sharpay has been kind of different lately." Ryan would say in a serious tone. Over the past months after Troy beat them in the musical, Ryan and Troy had become kind of close. Troy nodded in acknowledgment to what Ryan was saying and smirked as he sat down next to Ryan.

"Ry, no offense but…Sharpay is never…not different. Come on. I'm tired of sitting here. Let's go out to the mall or the beach or…something."

--------------------The Beach----------

Troy and Ryan walked around the beach talking about school. It was the last day of summer and Troy wasn't about to let it all go to waste now. He and Gabrielle had broken up after school let out because she had grown a sudden interest towards another guy in the school.

"So, you excited about school starting again tomorrow?" Troy would ask as he looked at Ryan. Ryan had a lot more on his mind than school, but he still heard Troy.

"Oh, yeah. Absolutely, I got so many friends; I just can't stand the wait any longer." Ryan would respond with a small sarcastic tone in his voice. He pulled Troy away and over to the showers where he kissed Troy on the lips.

"I know you like me, Troy. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me, so don't even try to deny it. In school, I'm kind of a nobody so I act like one. But around you…around you, you make me feel like I belong and so I act different. I decided to change a little, Troy. See, I realized that life's too short, and to live in the moment so now I am. I love you, Troy. And if you're too blind to see that then-"

Ryan was interrupted by Troy kissing him on the lips. He smiled and kissed him back. They stopped and looked into each other's eyes. Enough was said in their eyes that they didn't need to utter a word. They just walked away, hand in hand, not caring about a thing. Little did they know that they walked right past a classmate, Andrew McCallihan. He used to be friends with Ryan before Ryan started hanging with Troy and everyone. He just glared at them as they walked by.

"Don't worry, Andrew…tomorrow they'll remember you. They'll all remember you. They'll remember how they ignored you and made you invisible…and then they'll remember how you made yourself visible…and made them the ones that were invisible…cuz tomorrow? Tomorrow they die…and you live…tomorrow…they'll be the outsiders…and I'll win."

Andrew walked away, a sick smirk plastered across his face. Tomorrow they will see what it's like to be hurt…badly…and die.


	2. ApocalypseYes

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. I would say I own this plot, but it happens in real life so I guess it's safe to say I don't own it. This is a scenario that can and had happened before in real life and if a child bringing a gun to school is a touchy subject for you, then please, read at your own risk.**

**A/N: Okay, I know some of you who read in the Suite Life of Zack and Cody have read my story "If You Fall". I have writer's block right now with that story so I won't be updating that for a while. So I was watching Season 3 of One Tree Hill and watched the episode where a guy brings a gun to school. I decided it might make a good story line for me so that I can see exactly what I can do. I know the first chapter was a little rushed and I was just too anxious to get it up so I just wrote a little. So now, hopefully, this chapter will be a little more laid back and longer. I might actually need a few extra chapters for this kind of concept because I want to keep this story in the reality bit, and let's face it, a kid bringing a gun to school with the intention to kill and then everyone's feelings can't be resolved in a chapter, you know? So, this chapter is going to be the beginning of the East High Apocalypse. **

**Chapter 2 Apocalypse…Yes**

**6:30 AM**

The alarm clock blared next to Troy Bolton's bed…again. Troy groaned and moved to turn it off, but it stopped. He opened his blue eyes and saw Ryan had turned it off. He smiled to say thank you and just lay there for a little while. They had gone out the night before and went to the mall and saw a movie and decided that Ryan would just sleep over. No sex because it's way too early, just to hang out more.

Ryan looked over at Troy, "You know…I just realized that I have no clothes over here…"

Troy smiled and looked back at Ryan, "You can wear some of my clothes today. Now come on, we got to get to school soon and I am _not _going in my boxers and a white shirt."

Ryan smiled at Troy, "That'd be a nice image…" Ryan said in a joking manner. He chuckled softly before he got out of Troy's bed and walked over to Troy's closet. He picked out an outfit and then went into the shower.

Troy walked over to his computer while he waited and decided to check his email. Nothing. He let out a soft sigh before he heard Ryan call for him. He made a confused face before he got up and walked into his bathroom.

"What's up?" Troy would ask.

Ryan smirked and slid the shower door open a little and looked at Troy, "Don't you need a shower too?"

Troy arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "I would but it's too early in our relationship to do that and who are you and what have you done with Ryan?"

Ryan chuckled, "I told you…you make me feel like I belong…therefore I act differently."

About 20 minutes later Troy and Ryan would be in Troy's red Mustang convertible on their way to East High. Little did they know what would be in store for them when they arrived. When Troy pulled into the parking lot and parked his car, Ryan's heart started to beat faster. As if on cue Troy turned to Ryan and said in a sincere voice,

"Ryan, it's okay. No one has to know about us if you don't want them to, okay?"

Ryan smiled and Troy returned the smile before they got out of the car and headed towards the front doors of East High. Chad, as usual, would be in the front playing basketball with some buddies. He noticed Troy and smiled,

"Troy, where have you been, man? I thought we were gonna cruise down the streets last night and find us some hot chicks?!"

Chad had changed over the last few months. He became more egotistic and girl-crazy. Troy just looked at Chad, disgusted that he was actually friends with this guy.

"Yeah, Chad? Well, what can I say? I guess I'm just not into being a man-whore. I was sure you'd understand. But, I guess your ego got so big there was no more room for your brain." With that said Troy walked off with Ryan into the school.

**11:00 AM**

All of the kids were in their third class of the day. (A/N: I dunno what the Albuquerque schooling time is, so I'm using mine and having it block scheduled.) The bell would ring and the kids would all practically stampede out of their class. In the hallway, walking as calmly as ever, would be Andrew McCallihan. His hands would rest in the pocket of his hoodie, in his hand would be a pistol. In the pistol…bullets…intended for the people around him.

Andrew walked and stopped when he saw some kids imitating him. He glared and watched them walk past him. He turned and watched them, tears starting to swell in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them go anywhere near letting loose. He pulled the gun out of his pocket and raised it at the kids and all of a sudden the hallway was filled with screams as a gunshot was heard.

Students ran everywhere, trying to avoid whoever the shooter was. Andrew quickly hid the gun and saw that he missed the kid. His lip was quivering with fear. The principal came over the intercom and told everybody to remain calm and to go into a designated lockdown area and to lock the door. Andrew saw Ryan and Troy and decided to follow them.

When they ran into a classroom, Troy locked the door and quickly sat down on the floor next to Ryan and comforted him. All of the kids in the room were frightened. Andrew would sit frightened as well, but not for the same reason.

"Why…would someone want to kill us? We're teenagers, for crying out loud. I just don't get it…" Ryan would say between tears. Andrew looked at him,

"Maybe because the people in the school hurt him…badly. Maybe he just wanted it to end and knew that the problem was them, not him." Andrew would retort.

Troy looked at Andrew, his eyes full of disgust, "It's not their fault. The only thing other people can do is say words…now whether those words ruin the person's life is up to the person. This is all on them and honestly…I hope this guy rots in Hell."

Andrew chuckled softly, "I'm already in Hell, Troy. Safe to say I'm rotting so…guess you got your wish."

Everyone looked at Andrew confusingly until he pulled out the gun. Then their eyes grew in more fear.

"Anyone leaves…they get shot by one of my friends," Andrew said.

"Andrew?" Ryan asked, tears still flowing. Andrew glared at Ryan.

"Don't even try the 'We can be friend, Andrew' approach, Ryan! It's too late for that! Especially since I'm the one with the gun!"

Ryan looked at Andrew, "But why? Why you? Why us? Why now?"

"Because you're the ones who ruined my life! Now, after this I may be remembered as a monster…but that sure as hell beats not being remembered at all! We were friends until you started hanging out with them, Ryan! You ditched me for Troy Bolton! And no one even cares when I slip in the hallway or get beat up." Andrew would reply with tears flowing down.

Troy stood up and looked at Andrew, "Andrew…you look at people and their cliques…and see how they always laugh and talk? All over the school right now it sounds quiet, but it's not. In every single student's head…they're hearing screaming. It's deafening with all of the thoughts that their minds are carrying. And the reason why you can get hurt and no one seems to care is because they're all too busy dealing with their own pain to deal with yours. Andrew…we all have our own pain to deal with. Our own problems…so do you. Bringing a gun to school only adds on to your problems."

Andrew just shook his head and looked at Troy, "No! No, your lives are perfect, Troy! You don't have to deal with what I do!"

"Ridicule? Humiliation? Loneliness? Yeah, we all do, Andrew." Ryan said, still huddled in a ball. Andrew just shook his head.

"You left me, Ryan!"

Troy rolled his eyes, "You know what, Andrew? It takes more courage to put down that gun than to use it. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it and as long as you're living, you're doing something right. We all have our own pain to deal with. You think you have it bad? Look at the little kids who get abused, look at the women who get beaten and raped everyday, look at the people who have diseases! Look at the people in other parts of the world who are having their homes blown up by terrorists! You look at them and then tell me that you holding a gun because of people calling you names is justified! Think about it, Andrew! We all have our own problems to deal with, but we're not shooting people."

Andrew started to cry more, "It just hurts…so much. It hurts to breathe…it hurts to know that I'm living…it just hurts…"

"So does a bullet, Andrew." A kid said from the wall. Andrew pointed the gun at the kid and pulled the trigger. The kids all screamed and ran to another side of the room. A girl, Alyson, was the only one standing at the door.

"Right! A thundering loony with a gun shoots a kid in here and you all run for the wall instead of the door! Dumbasses!" She then unlocked the door and ran out and down the hallways. Andrew rolled his eyes and ran out of the door as well and down the hallway, ready to shoot her. When he reached her he pointed the gun at her, ready to pull the trigger when all of a sudden, someone stepped in front of him.

Ryan Evans.

"Andrew, she's not the one you want to kill, is she? She didn't do anything to you…I did. I left you, remember? So if you're going to shoot anyone, then shoot me." Ryan would say, tears in his eyes. But instead, Andrew sobbed and turned the gun towards himself.

"I'm sorry…"

Back in the classroom, Troy would be trying to talk to all of the teens before they heard another gun shot. Troy looked around and noticed Ryan was gone.

"Ryan…" He whispered. He then ran out of the classroom and down the hallways, tears forming in his eyes, his heart beating faster and faster, a pain in his gut telling him that something was wrong. When he reached the body, he stopped, his eyes wider. Something was wrong…but not what he thought it was.

Lying there in front of a kneeling and sobbing Ryan Evans was the body of Andrew McCallihan. Troy knelt down next to Ryan and held his crying boyfriend, gently rocking him back and forth.

"It'll be okay, Ry…I promise."

**So…that was Chapter 2. Hopefully it was a little longer than Chapter 1. Review, please! **


End file.
